


Forever

by CahiraCelosial



Series: The Skyward Chronicles [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, zelink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: We know the story, we've saved Zelda, but that was from Link's perspective. What was Zelda thinking throughout this whole fiasco?





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> SO! A few things. One, this is what Zelda was doing during Skyward Sword and therefore, 98% of it will be guesses. Two, I have not actually played the game. I have watched my brothers play and I am watching walkthroughs as I write this so it can be as accurate as possible, but don't judge me for any misinterpretations. I'm not that good at playing that type of video game. I don't have the gamer reflexes my brothers do. Three, THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. I do not have as much experience as some of you guys do. Sorry. Four, after I finish this one I'm going to release another fanfic in this series that will be what happens after the end of the game. It will switch perspective and stuff, but I'm doing the harder one (and the one that comes first) first. Not sure how long that will be, but whatever. Have fun, and please comment!

Link has always been quiet, even since we were little kids. He would laugh and play with me, yes, and he was plenty outgoing, but he was never one to start a conversation. Even so, I always knew he was destined for greatness. He never gave up, he always kept trying. Sometimes I had to drag him away from something because he was so determined to finish a task that he would accidentally hurt himself in the process. He was kind to everyone. He had a heart bigger than the sky, and would gladly let anyone in. I’m embarrassed to admit it, but I loved him. Still do, in fact. I probably always will.

Fast forward a few years, to when we were about sixteen years old. My father was Headmaster of The Knight Academy, and I was going to play the part of the goddess in the loftwing ceremony. The month or so leading up to the ceremony, schoolwork continued as normal, Link being Link, sleeping through ninety percent of our classes, including lunch. Groose kept bullying Link, and I swear, Link has no clue how to stand up for himself, so I had to.  But I kept hearing these voices. They kept saying my name, almost like they were… calling out to me.  _ Zelda…  _ they called.   _ Zelda. _ The voice came at the most inconvenient times, like when I was just about to drift off to sleep. But the presence of the voices raised a question buried deep in my heart once again. What is it like on the surface? The voices weren’t coming from anywhere in the sky, so they’d have to be coming from the surface. But that didn’t fit in with what I’d been taught; the surface was supposed to be a barren place, incapable of sustaining life. But if that’s true, how could I be hearing voices from the surface? And we lived on the surface once, didn’t we? 

Today is the day of the Loftwing Ceremony. I waited for a solid hour for Link to meet me under the Statue of the Goddess just like he had promised, but he didn’t come. I smiled. He probably slept in. Again. I call my Loftwing, Storm, and give her the letter I had written to Link, just in case. In my defense, Link sleeps in nine days out of ten, so I kind of anticipated this. But I couldn’t stop worrying that he was going to fail this. It was the test for becoming a knight after all. And Groose would end up in the ceremony at the top of the statue, and that would be the worst ten minutes of my entire life. Groose would get it to be that long, I promise. But I masked my nervousness playing the harp and singing the Ballad of the Goddess. But Link interrupted my thoughts just after I finished the first verse.

“Morning, Zelda!” he said.

That smile of his sent chills down my spine as I said “Hey! Good morning, Link!” He walked up closer so we wouldn’t have to practically shout across the courtyard to hear each other. “I’m glad Storm got you up, sleepyhead. I was worried you forgot to meet me!”

He looked down slightly embarrassed. “Sorry about that. I stayed up too late last night.” I think he was probably reading or daydreaming. About what, though?

“I know. Your room is right next to mine. But look at this instrument! And this outfit! They’re mine for the day because of the ceremony, because I’ll be playing the role of the goddess. I even made the shawl myself!” Awkward silence. “Isn’t the instrument just beautiful? It’s supposed to be just like the one the goddess used in the legends. Father says it’s called a harp. And the music it makes matches its beauty. I'm going to make a great goddess today, don't you think?" Oh, Hylia. Did I really just say that? Major error! "Anyway, I wanted you to be the first to see me like this. I don't look ridiculous, do I?" I know I at least feel like a fool with my word choice there.

He laughs. “Zelda, you never look ridiculous. And you look amazing in that dress.”

“Thanks, Link.” I smile, with a blush probably redder than Link’s loftwing. Then Father came over. I wonder if he’s been looking for me or if he was just taking his time getting ready.

“There you are, Zelda! You ready for the ceremony?” Huh. He was looking for me. It’s not like I was hiding, and he knows this is one of my favorite spots in Skyloft, but, whatever. Then he sees Link. “Link! You’re here too! Wonderful. It’s encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. Then again, the ceremony today probably kept you up all night! That’s a change. Now, remember, if you win, you get to perform the postrace ritual with Zelda. She’s been worrying over what she would do if you didn’t win for weeks now! I think she might like you kiddo.” Please shut up, Dad. ”Haha, just kidding. Try your best out there anyway, Link.”

“About that…. Father, I’m not sure he can!” Link just cringes. He knows I’m calling him out. “He hasn’t been practicing much at all recently, and when he does go ride his loftwing, he just lazily glides around!” He looks down. I look at him. “He needs to be in perfect control of his loftwing to win. And you do want to win, right, Link?” 

“Uh-”

“Don’t worry, Zelda. However, you do have a point. Today tests the riders skill and his bond with his bird. It won’t be easy to win. And he has been slacking off a bit.” He pauses. “But Zelda, you guys have been friends since you were both about three. You should know better than to worry about him so much. Remember when Link got his loftwing? He just hopped on Red and flew without any instruction at all. And on a Crimson Loftwing no less, an almost nonexistent breed. Are you sure you don’t have a crush on him?”  
You’re kidding, right? “Yes,” I respond. I would die if Link found out I liked him. “And Father, if Link fails this, he won’t become a knight of Skyloft! If Link goofs this up… I don’t want to think about what could happen!”

“Calm down, Zelda. Link will be fine. You’re so different when you worry about Link. Are you su-”

“Don’t even say it. Come on Link, we’re going to put in at least a little bit of real practice before the race. You’ll thank me later.”


	2. A Missing Loftwing

“Link, you know what to do! Just jump off the edge and call your Loftwing already! The ceremony is going to start soon, so just do it!” I say as I drag him to the dock.

“Zelda, I think something’s wrong… I can’t sense Red out there…”

I raise an eyebrow. “Really, Link? Nice try, but I know you’re trying to get out of having to practice.”

“I’m telling you, Zelda, something’s wrong.”  
“Uh-huh. _Sure._ ” I roll my eyes. He needs some encouragement. Sorry, Link. “Off you go!” I say as I push him off the dock. That was more satisfying than it should have been. “Alright, now call Red!”

He whistles, but his bird didn’t come. “His bird’s sure taking a while to get here…” Father noted. Uh-oh.

“Link was right! Something’s wrong!” I say, with more than a little panic in my voice. And I jump off the cliff myself and call Storm. “Hang in there, Link! I’ve got you,” I called just after Storm caught him.

When we landed, Link and I were both out of breath, and Storm may have hurt herself. Father asked if we were alright, and while Link replied, “I think so, Headmaster. I’m a little out of breath, but I'm otherwise fine. How are you, Zelda?” I was too busy comforting Storm to worry about them.

“I’m sorry, friend. Are you alright? I hope you didn’t sprain your wing.”

“Zelda’s alright,” Link stated. “If her first concern is her Loftwing, she’s probably fine.”

Father nodded and turned his attention to Link. ”It’s very odd. What could have happened to Red? Bird’s don’t just ignore their master’s call…”

“He’s never done anything like this before! I’m worried, Headmaster. And I still can’t sense him nearby.”

“That’s a problem considering the ceremony will start soon.”

 “Link, you go on ahead and find Red. I need to make sure Storm’s alright. I’ll catch up with you later.”

“It’s just about time for the ceremony. If I’m remembering right, Professor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony this year. Go explain what happened to your bird to him and see if he won’t delay the ceremony a little so you can find your bird.”

I smile. “But Father, he’d just come to you about it. Wouldn’t it just be quicker for you to tell him?”

“True, true. As usual, an excellent point from you, my dear. I’ll talk to him myself. Link, would mind telling Horwell I would like to speak with him?”

Link nods and starts to leave, but before he can, I give him a big hug. “I-I’m sorry, Link. When you said you couldn’t sense Red out there, I should have believed you. Good luck.” He hugs me back (Did that really just happen?) and then goes to find Red.

After I make sure Storm is alright and situated, I go to find Link and see if I can help him out. Unfortunately, it looks like he got roped into a ‘conversation’ with Groose. And by conversation, I mean Groose being a bully and Link just taking it in silence.

“-and grow a backbone already? Idiots like you are what’s dragging our academy down.”

“Are you sure you’ve got the right idiot, Groose?” I shout. He’s busted.

“Uh… Zelda! Nice to see you. Umm, hi?”

I walk up to him pushing past Link, and start giving Groose a ‘talking-to.’ “Don’t even try to weasel out of this one, Groose.” I wish I was taller. Then I could be a bit more intimidating. Ah well. “You’re picking on Link again, aren’t you? He’s a student at the academy, just like you are. Just like I am. Why do you insist on being a bully so much?”

“Yeah… I suppose…”

“You suppose? Suppose what?” Cawlin and Strich back up, intimidated. Good.

“Ah, forget it, I wasn’t supposing nothin’, OK?” He walks away, jumps on his Loftwing and says, “Get used to the taste of failure, Link. It’s your specialty, after all!”

I sigh. “Those blockheads stole your bird, didn’t they?” Link nods, a frown on his face. “But where would they hide him?” I ask. “I’ll fly around and see if I can find any trace of Red. Don’t worry, Link. We’ll find your bird in time.”

As I glide through The Sky on Storm’s purple and white wings, I can’t find any trace of him on any of the smaller islands. He wasn’t on either Lumpy Pumpkin or Bamboo Island. That left the main island of Skyloft. As I fly around to where I heard Link was searching, I saw him.

“LINK!” I call from my Loftwing. I run up to him after I landed so we could talk. “I had hoped I’d find you here. I heard you were searching for Red over by the waterfall, so I thought I’d come to help you look. Any sign of Red yet?”  
He shakes his head. Link, quiet as ever. “Well, being discouraged never helped anybody. Up ahead is the ‘Groose Gang’s hideout.’ We might find something there!”

_Zelda. Zelda… Come, child. Come._

“Huh…? Who’s there? Who’s calling me? Oh, sorry, Link. I just got a little bit distracted for a moment. Let’s go.” He starts running, eager to get to where his bird might be. Poor Red. He’s probably so freaked out right now. And Link’s worried for Red more than he is about the ceremony, and that’s saying something. He comes to a sudden stop, and I almost bump into him. “Look! There’s your bird! No way is it not yours. That’s Red!”

When Link approaches, Red calms down a little bit, and Link whips out a sword and cuts the knots holding up the boards that penned in Red. I couldn’t help but notice his grace with a sword and his strength. I mean, that was a thick rope and the practice swords aren’t exactly the best. But when Red was free, you truly saw how graceful of a bird he was. Red flew out into the sky on white and gold tipped wings, and you could see how happy he was, and Link was happy too. His smile made me melt a little bit on the inside. _Keep it together, Zelda,_ I told myself.

“We should probably head out if we want to practice before the ceremony,” I said. “We lost time due to Groose’s idiocy.” Link nodded but before he could run off to the dock, I said, “Link? Can I ask you a question? I heard a voice a few moments ago… Did you hear it too?”

“I can’t say that I have…”

“I’ve heard it a lot lately. It’s the strangest thing… It almost feels like it’s calling out to me. Have you ever wondered what is beneath the clouds? Some people say it’s empty and barren or that there’s nothing at all down there, but I think they’re wrong. Some of Father’s books talk about the surface. It sounds like there’s a whole world down there, even bigger than Skyloft. But nobody’s been to see it, and our Loftwings won’t go below the clouds. But what could be down there? What kind of wild creatures make their home on the surface? Someday, I want to go see them for myself.” I pause for a moment, thinking.

“Oh! Sorry, Link. We’ve got to practice. Shall we?” And with that, he mounted his bird and flew out into the sky, and I joined him on Storm. “Let’s just run through the basics to make sure Red’s not hurt.” They fly around for a while, and over the wind, I can hear Link shout that Red’s doing great. Then the bell rang.

“Thank goodness. The ceremony’s about to begin. Let’s go let my father and the professors know that your bird’s alright.”

We head back, and the professors explain the rules and stuff, blah, blah, blah. I act cheerful when they say I’m playing the role of the goddess this year, but really, I’m worrying over Link. _Please, Link. It’s gonna be either you or Groose, and you know how terrible_ that  _will be._

“Show me your best. And if you are caught cheating, you will have me to answer to,” the professor said.

“That goes double for you, Groose!” Father said. Busted! And the competition starts. Link got super close once, but Groose bumped him out of the way and the bird with the statuette escaped. Of course, Cawlin and Strich started throwing eggs at Link. But, in the end, Link got the statuette and won the competition! And in a moment of pure joy, I caught Link’s attention, jumped off the dock and made him catch me on his bird.

“Zeld-”

“Don’t worry, I’m good!” Link actually won! I give him a big hug. “You flew great out there! Congratulations! But we’d better complete the ceremony. To the goddess statue!”


	3. A Ritual and a Disaster

Storm and Red circled high overhead as we completed the ceremony atop the goddess statue. The blue sky was all around, and it was just me and Link.  
“Link, hand me the bird statuette. I must offer it to the goddess.” He handed it to me and I put it in then turned it around. I pulled out my harp and played the Ballad of the Goddess. I turned around and held out my hand. Link put his hand in mine and then knelt. _Keep it together, Zelda!_ “Great goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessings and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony. Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk… In accordance with the old ways… I now bestow the blessings of the goddess upon you. I remove my hand from Link’s and undo the knot tying the sailcloth that kept it on my shoulders. I take it off, fold it up, and present it to Link. “The blessings of the goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you.” He takes the sailcloth, stands up, and lifts it up in one hand. Only Link would be that silly. “Link!” I say with a little bit of shyness. “No more goofing! This is a sacred ritual, remember? You know, they say that the goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you’re holding isn’t the same one. I’ve been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today’s champion. I’m really glad I got to give it to you, Link. Make sure you take good care of it, OK?”

“Of course, Zelda.”

I smile.”Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link.”

“Anything for you, Zelda.”

“Now we really should finish up this ritual…” I say walking a step or two closer. “You… do know what happens at the end, right?”

“... No.”

I walk another step closer to him. We are right now close enough that we could kiss. If only, if only. I turn Link around. “You have to jump off the statue! See that big, round circle in the courtyard? To finish the ceremony, you have to drop right in the middle of it! Leap off the edge here. Right before you hit the ground, open up your Sailcloth! Just how brave are you? If you were _really_ fearless, you’d wait until the last second to use your Sailcloth.”

“Oh no,” Link whispers.

“...So, ready to jump?” And then I push him off the platform. Once again, oddly satisfying. And he dropped right in the center of it!  

I flew down to where Link landed and said, “That was perfect! You’re amazing, Link!”

“You really think so? Uh… Thanks!”

“You know, seeing as how you won today…” _Just say it, me!_ ”And with the weather being so nice…” _Stop stalling, Zelda!_ “You think maybe you’d like to, you know, go fly around the clouds together?”

“Of course, Zelda. Isn’t it supposed to be my job to ask you out though?”

I blush. “I- Uh- What makes you think it would be a date?”

He laughs. “Just teasing you, Z. Just teasing.”

Phew. Crisis mostly averted.

So we board our Loftwings and fly through the sky.

“Link! Hey, Link?” I shout over the wind. “Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together, I’ll always remember this. It really was wonderful.” Especially the almost-kiss. I think now would be the perfect moment to tell him that I'm going to go to the surface. I'm going to go, no matter what, but I want him to come with me.

He smiles. “I enjoyed it too.”

“You know… Link… There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about…”

And then, before I could say anything more, a black tornado came up.

“What is that?” It grew ever closer, and we couldn’t swerve around it. It was moving too fast! “What’s going on?” It knocked me off Storm, and I was falling. “Link! HEEEELLP!!!”  
“I’ve got you, Zelda!” he shouted, diving towards me. He caught my hand and was just about to pull me onto Red’s back, but the wind picked up, and my hand slipped out of his, and I fell to the surface, and he was thrown off of Red. _Thank you, Link. For trying at least._ And then the world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on getting the next chapter out, but first I have to write it. This one was more dialogue-accurate because I messed with when Zelda falls just a little bit. Link doesn't actually manage to even grab her hand. So yeah, I messed with it a bit. Not enough to make a difference to the story, but to compensate I made the dialogue more accurate. STILL NOT ONE HUNDRED PERCENT, but closer. We'll get into the real story soon, I promise, and with it will come longer chapters. YAY! It might be a slightly longer wait for the next chapter because now I have to plan out her conversations and actions and stuff. Earlier I had a guideline to modify, but now I have to put more thought into it. Was she attacked by bokoblins, and the old lady came to save her? Did she go straight to the Kikwi elder? I have a little help from the credits, but not much. Soooo, yeah! Patience is good. Please use it. Also, please comment. I need your criticism, preferably the constructive kind. :)


End file.
